Abeyance
by Seppuku Arts
Summary: Prologue complete. There are two types of people, those who are labelled white, and those labelled black Not racially, black and white is better than pink and blue And black people are those who see the world as it really is but are redeem insane by Murdo
1. Prologue

Abeyance

Prologue: A perception into the page of a monochromatic society

Monochrome, two colours, black and white, a colour our society is written on, with white paper and black ink, white is the colour of those who cannot think for themselves and blend in with everyone else, black is the colour that lurks as part of the shadows and stands out from white, and are independant and have their own trail of thought unaffected by propaganda or subliminal messages, as they write their own story. I consider myself as 'black'. White in this society follow a day of routines set manditory to Murdoch's point of view, every piece of news given are lies that are trusted by a guillible public. However, Black is smarter than white, we can see the lies between the truth. Murdoch does not like Black, simply because he see's us as a plague that cannot be remedied by fake news or lead away by gossip into the privacy of celebrities, they have something more to lure black into white, with tales of the illuminati and such a conspiracy that may fool the foolish ones amongst us, yet we know that such rumours are ramblings of a paranoid nature, and thus Murdoch's final solution to stop the black plague is by quarantine, convincing white that black is abnormal and has a mental disorder, which is why we are treated as though we are insane, even though we are psychologically healthy.

Murdoch is a deparment of media, based in London, which has supporting headquarters worldwide. Murdoch started off as a small business in london selling a local tabloid called "The Murdoch", which contained trash about various celebrities which sold to the public quite efficiently, later on they grew bigger by selling "The Murdoch" through all of England and started several 'follow-up' newspapers after that soon replacing all other newspaper businesses making them all bankrupt. But they did not stop there, their business hit worldwide coverage to all major countries, again bankrupting competing businesses. As soon as they owned the newspaper business globally they gradually took over every television, radio and even every poster, obviously not including the regular 'Have you seen my dog' style posters. This meant they had entire control of the entire media, and with so much power, you can expect someone to abuse it, I'm afraid thats what happened, they began to make propaganda to create a worldwide fear with so called threats of terrorist attacks and an increase of violent crimes, this of course had no truth, but everybody believed it. As for the government, I do not know why they never stopped this from happening, however I have heard rumours from other people of the black society that Murdoch has some sort of leverage over the government blackmailing them to oblige to their wishes.

Murdoch took a step further to controlling society after creating fear, they managed to seperate the races from each other under the endorsement and assistance of the government. This sort of thing in history has always been progressed through violence and war, Murdoch were too smart to allow for this to happen, therefore used the media to keep societry at bay, even most of those being transported were happy with the orders. This would have meant a problem for those declared as 'half caste' these people were left to the country they were born in. Finally, this incidentally meant no more holidays abroad to avoid conflict with 'terrorising' nations, as Murdoch and their governement puppets, stressed world war 3 would happen if people started travelling abroad once again, and any individuals found doing this would be shot on sight for the protection of peace.

This left one final step for Murdoch's total control, to turn black into white, in which their peaceful approach barely worked and only rumours spread of what would happen next, and much of those rumours I heard didn't sound pretty.


	2. Chapter 1 The Child

Chapter 1: The child

On a cold bitter monday afternoon, after a tiring day serving some of the less pleasant customers, heading by foot to the nearest starbucks after work, where I work isn't that significant, but if its interests you I work as a sales assitant at the local ford garage, the pay isn't too bad and the hours are flexible, which is a good thing on this occasion, as the time 3:04pm. The reason for leaving work so early is because I am meeting an old friend. This friend is a man of 21 years of, a year older than myself, who I haven't seen since he left college for university three years ago, he called me three days a go, organising a meeting with myself, as he has passed his course and got his degree. Whilst walking along the pavement passing a corner shop to turn down the street to my right, I see a large crowd, like vultures fighting over a dead prey, curiosity being one of my qualities, although sometimes considered as a flaw, I run straight to the crowd, however as expected I could not see what is going on. "What's happened?" I ask a middle aged lady wearing differant shades of green.

"Oh its terrible, these vicious men are attacking this poor little girl.," she weeps.

"Bastards!" I yell emotionally as I pry two people apart as I use the space to dive into the front of the crowd, where some members of the crowd try to pull some of the attackers away, however they are not fully successful in doing so. "Mark? Mark is that you?" Suddenly the man before me stops attacking the poor child.

"Jack, is that you?" He turns around showing his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing attacking an innocent child?" However, he is unable to answer my question and continues attacking her, furied by his ignorance, I grab him fiercely by the neck into a 'head-lock' and drag him away, so I could going into the gap left over to take the child into my arms. As soon as I grasp her securely, I run through the crowd and her to safety, as for those men, the crowd prevents them from getting any closer. She is a pretty brunette young girl who looks as though she was about nine years of age, her face covered in blood, cuts and graizes with a broken nose. I put my hand on her chest to see if she gives any signs of repiration, before I am able to, she lets out a weakened groan, as though she was trying to say something, but her voice is too weak for process any sense of what came from her mouth. A reseviour of tears enriched with my empathy crawl down my cheeks, all blood from my face is vacuumed turning my face into an anaemic colour. She opens her eyes to let me know that she is conscious, her eyes shone with a blue innocence, covered in the salt water of her suffering, she lets out a second groan, this time more clear, I managed to catch those two words as "Thank you." Her consciousness and gratitude sent a joyous smile to my mouth and a saddened tingle down my spine as I held her close. What reasons would such people attack a young child, one, who's eyes speak an unforgetable innocence and purity, and why Mark? Mark, the person who I destined to meet over a latte catching up the last three years. Mark was person who would never hurt a living thing, he was like me, a person who desired a better world where we live under the ways of Gandhi and Martin Luther King, where violence was not answer, however from this moment, I could see that this was not his dream anymore. The woman in the green clothing approaches me out of her own curiosity, I passed her the girl, entrusting her with a maternal duty whilst I distance from her.

"Mark!" I yell, with a ferociousness that made the crowd disperse, "What the hell did you think you were doing? She is just a child, what has gotten into you?"

Still unable to say anything, he approaches me avoiding any eye contact, he shows no confidence in approaching me but knows he has no choice. This time my tone turns into a sorrowful way, "Mark, what is going on?"

He hesitates for a moment and takes a small glance at my face and looks away again, before I could repeat myself, he mumbles, "I..I..don't know..." Instead of exploding at the stupidity of his answer, I allow for him to explain himself with questions to guide him, "What do you mean that you don't know?"

"I..I mean, we, you see, these men with me are friends from uni...we were coming to see you...and well I over heard her say something...I can't remember what, then...it happened, beyond my own control, I just jumped on her, and they just followed, I tried to stop myself...but couldn't..."

The approaching sound of police sirens draws louder, which left me to say, "That is very odd, when the police arrive, tell them what you told me, they should be able to find out what it means..." Mark, returning to the person I befriended, complied, knowing he should do what is right, without any selfishness to the consequences.


End file.
